Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy Parents
This is another way to get a detailed discription of the Eds' and Kids' parents, "Ed, Edd, Edward, 'n Eddy Parents" was created for a different suggestion for people whom want to see different parents ideas. Unlike it's parent fanfic, "Ed, Edd, Edward, 'n Eddy", this wasn't inspired by something under a rather similar name, actually some of the parents here are opposite of the ones made by Ananasz( though her work did inspire the creator of this page to post it on Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon). Strangely, this was spawned from Ed, Edd, Edward, 'n Eddy when the Kids, Kankers and Eds were born from these parents. The creator of this is, indeed the same of it's parent. The creator hopes you like them. Note: this is not to compete with the other parents page. This isn't "copying" the other parents page. No rude or inappropriate comments and don't even think of accusing plaigarism.' The creator did this in a familiar way for comfort.' 'Ed's Parents' Mother: Jade, blonde hair, 38 years old Jade is a play favorites type parent, prefering Sarah over Ed. She even sometimes forgets(or chooses not) to make Ed food. Jade really doesn't care what happens to her son and will believe anything Sarah tells her, even if it's just to get him in trouble. Jade often physically punishes Ed and goes right to it, she stopped telling her husband a while ago, Jade is a cruel mother. Eyes: brown Height: five foot, two inches Weight: 120 pounds Race: white Shirt: pink dress with white apron Shoes: pink medium heels. Job: none Fact: Jade was once Edd's father's bully. Father: Dick, black hair, 40 years old Dick is a kind, compassionate sweet man that loves his kids. Dick is not lazy, he works hard at work and gets so tired to the point where he just wants to sit down, watch television and relax. Unlike Jade, Dick doesn't play favorites, if it was up to him the son and daughter of him would be treated even. Dick is suprisingly watchful, knowing what's going on in his house constantly, Dick may not do things with Jade but he's loyal as could be. Eyes: green. Height: six foot, two inches Weight: 237 pounds Race: white Shirt: white stained shirt Pants: brown tuxedo pants Shoes: brown dress shoes Job: car repairman Fact: Dick works with Eddy's father. 'Edd's Parents' Mother: Marrissa, black hair, 36 years old Marrissa is a spontaneous, polite woman that cares greatly for her son. Marrissa is a "cool" teacher that loves to suprise new students by revealing her true self after wearing "joke glasses" that look like mens eyeglasses but are really clear lense suglasses, most people mistake these to be Edd's father's eyeglasses and some sort of suit. Marrissa is actually strict, teaching Edd everything he is about manners. The truth is Marrissa never wanted any kids after Edd, her pride and joy, in fact she got rid of the sticky-note thing so she and her husband can have more direct interactions. Eyes: sky blue Height: five foot, three inches Weight: 113 pounds Race: white Shirt: orange shirt with short red sleeves Pants: bright blue jeans Shoes: red sneakers Job: teacher Fact: Marrissa has been the Eds' teacher since preschool Father: Donatello/Don, dishwater(dirty) blonde, 38 years old Don is an intelligent yet accident prone man, due to this he has difficulty keeping a job. In fact the only job he's been able to keep is the one that he has now. Luckily Edd hasn't inherited Don's bad luck and may have a chance at life because Don must sit around in a secluded area with nothing but a custom-built water proof computer that he carries from home in a suit case. Due to his outfit and being over protective of his suit case people make jokes calling Don MIB or saying he shoots aliens for a job. Don's intelligence may be why Edd is so smart but Don wasn't as smart as Edd at his age but what's for sure is Edd's callic came from Don( Don's callic isn't up all the time like Edd's). Eyes: hazel Height: six foot Weight: 184 pounds Race: white Shirt: black suit with black tie and white under shirt Pants: black suit pants Shoes: black dress shoes Job: accountant Fact: Edd has Don's hair color but Marrissa's eye color. 'Edward's Parents' Mother: Florida, dark brown hair, 38 years old Florida lives way out in the country wth her husband that is more like a manager than a mate. Florida has became lonesome and broken down since her kids ran away. Making food for two people when she has given birth to three kids makes Florida feel empty, When Edward was chased away, Florida suffered. Things got worse when she and her husband began growing apart which caused her other sons to run off. Now she's just an empty shell that will make food for whoever her husband takes in a few nights. Eyes: brown Height: five foot, six inches Weight: 149 pounds Race: African American Shirt: simple women's tee Pants: green shorts Shoes: slippers Job: field worker Fact: Florida is the only Ed-mom that doesn't live in California. Father: Mark, dark brown hair, 43 years old Mark is a kind man often scolded for marrying a much younger woman. Mark is a very giving person even though it's true that he acts more like Florida's manager than husband. Mark constantly brings people to stay over with him, not because he misses his kids, but he just can't stand having people living on the streets. Mark's relationship with Edward was always not the best, Mark wanted to help people not have kids. Mark was generally annoyed with his eldest son, he didn't hate him, he just hated him being around. For many reasons Mark and his wife have grown apart. Eyes: brown Height: five foot, eleven inches Weight: 207 pounds Race: African American Shirt: blue over-alls over white t-shirt Pants: blue over-alls Shoes: grey work boots Job: field worker Fact: Mark wasn't bothered by his kids running off. 'Eddy's Parents' Mother: Gladys, brown hair, 40 years old Gladys is one of the rudest women most people from Peach Creek will meet. Gladys doesn't care what other people, including her husband think about her. This means she can be as foul-mouthed and obese as she wants to, no matter how much it angers peers. Gladys doesn't believe every woman should look like a supermodel, in fact she wears clothes because they're comfortable. Overall Gladys's rudeness and foul-mouth have rubbed off on her sons. Gladys had her first child at 18 and didn't mind how she was scolded, she ran off with his and Eddy's father whom now is her husband at that age. Eyes: green Height: five foot, eleven inches Weight: 267 pounds Race: white Shirt: white tank top Pants: sweat pants Shoes: house shoes Job: none Fact: Gladys is the tallest Ed-mom. Father: Dave, black hair, 40 years old Dave can be lazy at times but somehow is capable of hard work. Dave has some how managed to earn enough money despite being the laziest man in Peach Creek. How Dave seems so energetic when he's trying to make a sale is a mystery, especially since once he's done from work he drinks and falls asleep on the couch. Some people think it's because his eldest son moved away and he wants Eddy to have a good life before he moves away as well, others say that he's a money grubbing dishonest con-artist. Which one of these theories is correct is unknown but no one can sell a car as well as Dave can. At one point he had a brown wig that he worn to look good for a sale, this wig happened to get destroyed by Ed because wigs scare Ed. Eyes: brown Height: six foot Weight: 282 pounds Race: white Shirt: black short sleeved shirt with red stripes running down the sleeves, yellow at the ends of the sleeves and one purple stripe down it Pants: dark blue jeans Shoes: yellow sneakers Job: car salesman Fact: Dave's hieght is really close to Gladys's. Kanker's Parents Mother: Grace, brown hair, 30 years old Grace has never given birth but her good looks have gathered unwanted attention from the fathers of her stepdaughters. Grace may not have gven birth to May, Lee and Marie but she loves them with all her heart, going to the lengths of getting a good lawyer for taking them away from their fathers. One of Grace's gratest problems is that she rushes into getting married too quick, this is how she got stuck in the Bubba, Butch and Rod situations that eventually earned her custody of her daughters and ownership of their items. Grace's last name is "Kanker". Eyes: grey Height: five foot, eight inches Weight: 124 pounds Race: white Shirt: red fitness shirt Pants: blue jeans Shoes: slippers Job: waitress Fact: Grace wants to get married again. Fathers Lee's Father: Butch, red hair, 31 years old Butch was just another bad person that showed up at Grace's doorstep claiming to love her. Butch fathered Lee before meeting Grace, the woman who gave birth to her is unknown but Butch somehow managed to gain custody from her. At the time Grace married Butch, Lee was 14 months old and they had been dating for two months, quickly afterward Grace found out Butch's true intentions and divorced him. Butch lost custody of Lee and hasn't been seen since. Eyes: hazel Height: six foot Weight: 176 pounds Race: Hispanic/white Shirt: cut sleeve black tee Pants: green shorts Shoes: brown sneakers Job: unknown Fact: Butch lost most of his stuff from the divorce Marie's Father: Rodrick, 'blue hair, 37 years old Rod was a dark and shadowy man, he came to Grace with flowers and a promise of love, not to mention the 14 and a half month old baby girl hiding behind his leg. Rodrick seemed nice enough, he didn't mind the little girl the same age as his wandering about. Rodrick and Grace dated four months before getting married, the first two months of marriage went smoothly until he had a disagreement with Grace which ended in divorce and him losing custody of his daughter. Eyes: green Height: five foot, ten inches Weight: 162 pounds Race: Italian/white Shirt: blue jacket with purple stripes Pants: cut blue jeans Shoes: blue combat boots Job: unknown Fact: Rod gave Grace his robe. May's Father: Bruce "Bubba", blonde hair, 34 years old Bubba may be the most positive man Grace ever married but he still had his flaws. Unlike Butch and Rodrick, Bubba may have had some sort of love for Grace but just like them he brought his daughter from a previous relationship with him. It was love at first sight, Grace and him got married after only a month of dating. A year into marriage, Grace noticed Bubba was playing favorites, treating Lee better than her sisters. Grace beat-up Bubba and filed for divorce. Bubba lost his daughter, bucket, robe and pride. Eyes: brown Height: five foot, seven inches Weight: 153 pounds Race: Canadian/white Shirt: blue Cemex shirt Pants: uniform pants Shoes: work boots Job: Bubba lost his job at Cemex Fact: Bubba is a very weak man. 'Kevin's Parents' Mother: Beth', red hair, 35 years old' Beth is a very loving mother, even though she can only talk to Kevin over the phone. Beth and her ex-husband divorced after they found out that their personalities clash like fire and rain. Beth has always had problems with being a hothead, she will explode at the slightest irritating thing, including her employees. Beth also loves to make fun of or beat up people because she has the power to. That personality trait apparently rubbed off on Kevin, she laughs at the idea that her only son acts just like her. Not only does Kevin get his knack for bullying from Beth, he also gets his love for the toolbox from her, Eyes: green Height: six foot Weight: 206 pounds Race: African American/white Shirt: black suit Pants: black long skirt Shoes: black medium-heels Job: manager Fact: Beth is Don's boss Father: Manfred, red hair, 31 years old Manfred is a very large man, if you count beer-wieght. Manny doesn't drink as much as Dave but he does have 50 extra pounds under his belt. Despite all his drinking, Manfred has earned a rather high place in the jawbreaker factory. Manfred loves to see his son happy so he buys him all the bike parts, tools and posters he wants. Manfred even went to the lengths of having especialy large jawbreakers shifted to his good friend, the candy store man's store. Manfred lets Kevin outside whenever he wants and hates grounding him but he does. Manfred is a very strict father. Eyes: dark blue Height: six foot, one inch Weight: 269 pounds Race: Irish Shirt: green sleeveless Pants: black shorts Shoes: blue sandals Job: jawbreaker factoryworker Fact: Kevin and Manny share a the same sense of style. 'Megan's Parents' Megan never actually knew her parents because her uncle got custody of her when she was 2, the creator will instead write about her "real" parent. Uncle: Dylan, dark'' '''black hair, 30 years old Dylan runs the candy store that sells the jawbreakers the Ed's crave. There are two things that Dylan's life is about, his store and his niece. To him Megan is three fourths of the world, he calls her his daughter and she calls him "Dad". Dylan wants to be everyone's friend, that's why he opened his candy store, Manfred ships him all the oversized jawbreakers he needs. The first eleven years of Megan being in his custody, Dylan allowed her to travel with his parents but he always checked on her. When Megan arrived at Peach Creek, Dylan was so happy and excited to see his now 13 "daughter" in person. He smiled so big when she called him "Daddy" over the phone when she was 3. Dylan is very happy to have Megan live with him and is also extremely protective of her. Eyes: blue/brown Height: six foot Weight: 218 pounds Race: British Shirt: bright grey tee wth white apron Pants: blue jeans Shoes: sandals Job: candy store owner Fact: Dylan doesn't know what's under Megan's hat. 'Nazz's Parents' Mother: Anna, blonde hair, 33 years old Anna can be, at times dumb. Most of the time she's rather intelligent, that's the whole reason her husband married her. Unlike her daughter, Nazz, Anna isn't physically attractive and is sometimes called ugly. The fact she actually got a date and married is a suprise. Anna is a sweet woman and some of her physical traits are attractive but they aren't enough to make her attractive. She teaches Nazz to be kind and maybe someday find true love because being smart at most times and being kind is how she found it. Every now and then Anna can be dumb, this is the main reason why she hasn't had another baby or had people over. Anna gets tricked easy. Eyes: bright green Height: five foot, two inches Weight: 114 pounds Race: Native American/ white Shirt: dark red long sleeve Pants: black jeans Shoes: orange sneakers Job: cashier Fact: Nazz only inherited Anna's attractive traits. Father: Carl, blonde hair, 34 years old Carl has never believed looks are everything, that's why he goes out in public. Nazz clearly didn't get her looks from both her parents looking good because Carl isn't attractive either. Carl really does have attractive features but, just like his wife, they don't seem to give him an good appearance. The fact that both him and his wife are ugly but somehow his daughter isn't causes Carl to call her "my pretty little girl". After all, what's the chance of two unattractive people having a beautiful daughter? Carl makes sure Nazz doesn't wear anything that would draw negative attention to her by teaching her about a certain way of life, this is why she dresses like a Tom-Boy. Eyes: blue Height: five foot, eight inches Weight: 156 pounds Race: white Shirt: work shirt Pants: work pants Shoes: slacks Job: truck driver Fact: Nazz only inherited Carl's attractive trait Creation When the first Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy episode was created on May 4th, 2009, its creator started thinking even more about what the parents of the children of the cul-de-sac. It was an unbearable itch in his head so he took one of his old characters named Leonardo, an accident prone young man that he created in 2006 and "grew him up", this was the first time the creator created a parent. He started collecting evidence, making sure to watch every episode so he can get references to their behavior and possible names. When he found out Edd's middle name, he gave his mother the name "Marian" then paired her with Leonardo. 2010 the creator changed Leonardo and Marian's names to Donatello and Marrissa while making the Christmas special. Dick and Jade were made the names of Ed's parents, by then, the creator had developed half of the main factors for Don and Marrissa's personalities, the creator used all of the evidence and his imagination to fully develop the personalities for them. Soon afterward, he created Dave and Gladys. He still had not drawn the Eds' parents and had not named Edward's parents, since he had created Edward he knew all about him so it was easy for him to make the parents. Edward was created in the year 2008, one year before his creator began working on parents. As for all the other parents on this page, the creator had to look and listen closely for their signs. In 2011, the Eds' parents were given appearances, their pictures and short paragraphs(similar to the ones on this page) of their personalities were put down in a simple notebook. 2012, the other parents' names were created and so were the rest of thier personalities. Finding out it's okay to make an parents page other than Ananasz, which he liked, the creator made this page. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters